


嘿辣妞，我能泡你吗

by Thorin0209



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某次糟糕的猎魔后兄弟两人累得要死，第二天早上起来的时候，Sam惊讶地发现Dean变成了一个辣妞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Can I hit on you** **，Miss Winchester?** _

__

_**Kiss my ass** **。** _

__

_**And that’s rude.** _

__

_**Shut up. You son of a bitch.** _

这次的活儿在俄亥俄州，另一只叫人恶心的变形怪。说真的，Dean都不记得自己到底杀过多少只变形怪了，他一边坐进Impala里一边冲Sam抱怨这个。看在墨西哥卷饼神的份上，他累得几乎不想开车。Dean一手撑着方向盘，一手使劲儿锤着自己的大腿抵抗潮水般涌来的睡意，他微微偏过脸去看自己的弟弟，Sam看起来比他更累。他的刘海在和变形怪肉搏过后乱得无可救药，半张脸上染着干掉的血迹，下巴不由自主地点着自己的肩膀。Dean揉了揉鼻根，舔着嘴唇发动了Impala：

 

“坐稳了，Sammy，”Dean抬了抬眉毛，“你大哥要带你回去了。”他咀嚼了一下自己的用词，把Home这个本应和两兄弟绝缘的单词吞进咽喉深处，Dean看了一眼黑漆漆的窗外，咧开嘴低沉地嘲笑自己，“Home，”他用一种开玩笑般轻佻的语调念叨着这个词儿，他重复，不带丝毫感情，“Home。”

 

Impala在高速公路上轻巧地疾驰而过，养护良好的黑色外壳在黑丝绒般的夜幕里低调地闪光，排气管叹息般地喷出一股淡灰的尾气，在空气里飘渺地存在了几秒后消失不见。

 

他们很快找到了一家看起来还不错的汽车旅馆，Dean拍了拍身边快要睡着的Sam，几乎是爬出了车门：“我们到了，Sammy，别在这儿睡着，我可搬不动你。”Sam含混地答应着，慢吞吞地把自己从Impala里挪出来，脚步虚浮得让Dean颇有些担心他会绊倒在旅馆门口的台阶上，但他自己的眼睛也快睁不开了。他以最短的时间开房付账，前台小妞懒洋洋地扔给他们一把钥匙，她脸庞上嵌着一双棕色眼睛，雀斑散落在鼻梁两侧，胸部伟岸。正常情况下Dean绝对会和她搭讪，但他现在只想把自己扔在一张床上，而他希望那儿不会有变形怪，不会有恶魔，也不会有天使——即使是Cass，Dean确认，即使是Cass。

 

兄弟两互相扯着对方的袖子跌跌撞撞地摸进房间，他们用残存的理智脱掉沾满血点子的外套，然后以一种临近崩溃的力道双双倒在床上。

 

彻底沉入梦乡前，Dean听到Sam小声的嘟囔：

 

“晚安，Dean。”

 

他迷迷糊糊地把枕头拽过来垫在自己脸颊旁边，解放般闭上眼睛，Dean发出一个单薄的单音节表示回应，自己在心里回答：

 

“Yean，你也是。”

 

平淡无奇的早晨，Sam起床时这么想，他翻身起来坐在床沿按摩太阳穴，试图赶走脑袋里沉寂的钝痛，那感觉就像是宿醉。可是他们只是杀了一个小小的变形怪，好吧，一个死得相当不安宁的变形怪，可那也只是个变形怪而已。Sam站起来试图给自己倒杯水，眼光略过房间另一边把自己裹得严严实实的Dean。这个可不正常，Sam抬了抬眉毛，走过去拍了拍Dean的床头：

 

“嘿，伙计，”他问，“你怎么了？这儿可正是夏天。”Dean在被子里颤抖了一下，没有任何回答。Sam伸手去拽他身上裹得紧紧的被子，声音里不可避免地带了几分焦急意味：

 

“Dean，”他喊，“你到底怎么了？”

 

“够了，Sammy，”被子里传出Dean闷闷的声音，听起来诡异地柔软，“让我一个人待着，别来烦我。”

 

“发生什么了？”Sam扯着被子，在一堆乱七八糟的白色涤纶织物里寻找着自己的哥哥，“你怎么了Dean？”

 

“我告诉你让我一个人待着！”被子里翻出一个人影，表情愤怒，头发凌乱，护身符歪在肩膀上。

 

Sam盯住床上的人，后退了几步摸到墙边的枪，他犹豫着端起枪：

 

“你是谁，”Sam稳住自己的手，打开了保险，“最好说实话。”

 

“天啊，Sammy，”那人从喉咙深部发出一声疲惫无比的叹息，抬起双手把脸埋了进去，“我是你哥，天杀的，”她用力砸了一下床板，怒吼道：“我他妈的是你哥！”

 

Sam仿佛受到刺激一般颤抖了一下，“老天，”他使劲儿闭上眼睛，又睁开，重复道：“老天。”他承受不住一般靠在墙上，声音虚弱：

 

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”这个早晨可一点儿也不平淡，他想。

 

毕竟没多少人会在早上起床后发现自己的哥哥一夜之间变成了一个漂亮的大胸妞，不是吗？

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean非常的生气，Sam也好不到哪儿去

02

“好吧，”Sam一口气灌下一杯水，看上去仍然焦渴地舔舔嘴唇，“冷静点儿，Dean，我们压根儿都不知道到底发生了什么。”

 

“冷静点儿？那就是你所要说的？你的老哥突然变成了小怪胎马丁*！就是这么一回事儿！”Dean晃荡在一件旧衬衫里怒火冲天，光着脚丫吧嗒吧嗒地在地板上踩来踩去。她原来的裤子都不能穿了。Dean健美光洁的双腿从一条宽松的灰色细纹四角裤里伸出来，她还得不停地提着裤腰，这让她非常——非常生气。

 

“看在随便一个什么神的份上！”Dean继续怒吼，她扑向Sam，晃着一头长长不少的乱发，像只暴怒的母狮子，手指头从过长的衣袖里伸出来指着Sam的鼻尖：“要是让我查出来是哪一个狗娘养的把我变成，变成——”她的脸蛋因为愤怒而发红，丰润的嘴唇张着，似乎在斟酌合适的措辞，“变成——这幅模样！”她挥了挥手，绿眼睛里仿佛要冒出火来，“我发誓我会亲手剥了他的皮。”她表情阴郁地诅咒着，咀嚼着每一个音节。Sam还是说不出话来，他整个人尽力后仰，尴尬地为自己的目光在Dean身上寻找一个合适的落脚点。当他不小心从衬衫扣子的间隙里看见自己亲姐姐丰满的胸线时，他痛苦地掩住了自己的眼睛：

 

“好吧，好吧。”Sam在手指缝里叹气，“我想我现在得喝一杯，你呢？”

 

“绝对的。”Dean皱着眉毛拽了拽自己衣服的前襟，“我还需要一把剥皮刀。”

 

他们花了不少力气把Dean装扮得看起来能正常地出门。Dean为洗脸的问题和弟弟起了争执，起因是Dean不管怎么洗都会把脸颊两侧的头发弄湿，Sam不得不走进卫生间，和自己衣冠不整的姐姐共处在一个狭小的房间，假装自己完全没有盯着姐姐紧绷修长的大腿：

 

“这其实很简单，Dean，只要先把你的头发夹到耳朵后边去——”Sam很不自在地撩了一下自己的头发，而那让他感觉自己娘爆了，“可是它们还是会掉下来，变得湿乎乎的。”Dean粗暴地打断他，满脸嘲笑的意味跃动在她向上斜行的绿眼睛里。事实上Dean的脸和之前相比没有多大变化，只是下巴和脖颈上覆盖着的似乎永远刮不干净的胡渣的地方变成了小麦色的细腻肌肤，鼻梁和下巴的线条柔和了很多，她的头发乱糟糟地盖住Dean优美的脖子，在锁骨上方打着大卷儿。她仍然是个出众无比的美人儿。Sam朝天翻了个白眼，不耐烦地提出帮Dean向前台的姑娘借个发夹，Dean不置可否地哼了一声，在卫生间门口交抱起双臂：

 

“快去快回，Sammy，你的姐姐在这儿等你呢。”她讥讽地说，刻意咬重“姐姐”的发音。Sam摊了摊手，带着一种复杂的愧疚感在前台姑娘诡异的眼神里结结巴巴地开口借发夹，那姑娘瞄了一眼Sam的头发，有些不情不愿地掏出几个细细的铁夹子，她反复打量着Sam，满脸狐疑，夹杂着那么一丁点儿期待。Sam立即会意地从夹克里拿出Dean的钱包，放了两张绿票子在柜台上。姑娘立刻冲Sam甜甜地一笑，拿出了至少十个夹子：“拿去吧，甜心。”她冲Sam挤挤眼，“无论你要拿它们干什么，它们归你了。”

 

Dean勉强套上了自己的旧牛仔裤，它们松得令人发指，让Dean不得不把皮带收紧到最后一个洞眼儿。所有的一切都让她气得要命，松垮垮的衬衫和外套，裤子袜子和皮鞋，所有东西对于现在的她来说都大了一号。Dean敏锐地发觉自己比原来矮了几寸，这下Sam可以名正言顺地低着头看她了，Dean气呼呼地灌了一大口啤酒，揪着自己屁股底下的床单泄愤，那可怜的涤纶织物被她扯得皱巴巴的，毫无生气地缩着，让Dean的床乱得像个灾难。

 

他们坐在Impala里打电话给Bobby，Dean别扭地缩在驾驶座里，手里神经质地抚摸着Impala的仪表盘。Sam则一直瞪着眼睛直视前方，耳朵尖诡异地发红。Bobby在他们第一次打过去是表示哦这可太好了因为他正在帮公主Dean烤苹果派*，然后果断地挂断了电话。Sam在Dean胁迫的目光里无可奈何地重拨了Bobby的电话，而他们赶在电话那头传来更多更刻薄的挖苦前断断续续地讲清了一切——差不多吧。电话那头陷入了一片可怕的沉默，Bobby用一种超脱的语气告诉他们这个世界疯了，而且他也不知道哪方神圣有这个能力能把人变形——彻彻底底的那种。Bobby最后心烦意乱地告诉兄弟两他会查查看，同时叮嘱Sam看好他的哥哥——或者是姐姐，“Dean，他，或者她，随便你怎么说，现在一定暴跳如雷。愤怒会把他本来就不剩多少的理智毁得像一锅泡久了的燕麦粥，时时刻刻注意着他点儿，Sam。”Bobby这样警告他。

 

而事实的确如此。

 

Dean开起车来像只饥饿的迅猛龙，似乎变成姑娘让她彻底失却了对Impala的疼惜与爱护，她野蛮地打着方向盘，手伸出窗外向别人竖中指，伴随着恶声恶气的咒骂。Sam很久没看见Dean这样生气的样子了。他有些心虚地缩在那里，控制着自己的目光不要扫到Dean敞开的胸口处，那对他来说还是有些过度刺激，Sam再次把脸掩在双手底下，发出一声低低的，疲惫的叹息。

 

他们进到一家普通的餐馆解决早饭，一个可爱的金发女服务员为他们拿来菜单，Dean本能地冲那姑娘挑了挑眉毛，跑了个自以为魅力满分的媚眼儿。服务员斜了Dean一眼，嘴唇嘟起来小幅度地做了个表示恶心的表情，她居高临下地把Sam和Dean两人从头到脚扫了一遍，拧起眉毛把脸转到了一边：

 

“有什么我能为你们做的。”她压根儿没用疑问的语气，塑料笔杆不耐烦地敲在记事板上，而她的态度无疑让Dean更加烦躁了。她抬起手就要拍桌子，Sam严厉地盯着Dean的手，直到她悻悻地把手缩回到袖子里。Sam点了一份松饼，为Dean点了一份培根煎蛋配水煮芦笋。Dean不满地冲那服务员的背影做了个鬼脸，转过头来向Sam抗议：

 

“我不吃水煮芦笋，那玩意儿是羊吃的。”

 

“羊不吃水煮芦笋，Dean。你现在得定量摄入一些粗纤维，”Sam一本正经地掏出他的笔记本电脑，打开一个页面给Dean看，“不然你会内分泌失调。”

 

“什么是‘内分泌失调’？”Dean费劲儿地咬准那个词儿，绿眼睛里燃起几乎要实质化的怒火，“得了，SammyGirl，我不吃水煮芦笋，就这么决定了。”

 

“我以为我们两个之间你才是比较了解女性的那个，Dean，”Sam几乎是刻薄地回答，“而且你要吃芦笋，它们味道很好，你也该改善改善你简单粗暴的饮食习惯了。”

 

Dean一脸难以置信地盯着Sam，眉毛夸张地挑起一个高高的弧度：

 

“我是你哥，”她强硬地说，“这儿还轮不到你来做决定。”她的声音拔高了几个分贝，糟糕地引起了周围几个人的注意力，Sam冲四周干笑着，啪地关上了电脑屏幕：

 

“随便你吧，”他干巴巴地说，“正如你所说的，我没权利做决定，无论是什么事儿。”他绷起脸，嘴角抿成锋利的直线。气氛陷入了危险的胶着状态。烤焦了的松饼和泛着恶心绿色的水煮芦笋先端上桌子来，为他们服务的依然是一开始那个金发姑娘，她敏锐地发觉了气氛的怪异之处，却在识趣地离开前非常不识趣地在Sam的咖啡杯底下压了一片写着自己电话号码的纸片儿。Dean眼尖地抽出那张纸片，夹在手指间炫耀般地晃着。那姑娘的脸蛋涨成了猪肝色，气哼哼地摔下手里的圆珠笔走回柜台后边。Dean知道那姑娘在围裙底下冲她竖中指，她不屑地甩了甩头发，绿眼珠注视着Sam，微小的歉意在她胸腔里温和又急切地膨胀，让她感到有些微地喉咙发紧。Dean咽下一口淡而无味的咖啡，清清嗓子小声说：

 

“抱歉，伙计，”她不安地抬起眼皮看自己的兄弟，“你知道的，我有点儿······急躁过头。”接着她像是邀功一般叉起一块绿油油的芦笋，呲着牙像吞一块儿毒药一样把那方植物块茎吞下去，勉强地冲Sam展开一个笑容：“我得说，兄弟，”她舔舔嘴唇，抬起眉毛，“它没我想象的那么坏。”

 

Sam松下一直紧绷的肩膀，无辜地抬了抬下巴，算是接受了这个简陋的道歉，他也只能得到这么多了，Sam一边往嘴里塞那些烤得过干的松饼，要不Dean准会大发脾气。接下来就是无休无止的缄默，极少的对视，沉重得仿佛空气凝结一般的压抑气氛，他们两都受不来这个，而且他们对此都心知肚明。

 

结账时依旧是那个被Dean羞辱了的金发女侍应，她把高跟鞋踩得震天响，甚至试图“不小心”踩到Dean的脚，在Sam的眼神制止下Dean才没有“不小心”绊那姑娘一跤。在他几乎是半拖着Dean出门时，两个女人的眼神交流激烈无比，打个俗套的比方，仿佛空气要中因为她两无声的较量而擦出劈啪作响的火花。

 

“我讨厌那个贱人，”Dean愤愤地把自己塞进Impala，打着火后交叉双手瞪着Sam，“我应该往那张涂满粉底的脸上扇上一巴掌。”Sam看了一眼Dean胸口因为怒火而愈发绷紧的布料，叹了口气，筋疲力尽般倒在了座椅上。他伸手拿过车窗边夹着的报纸，有气无力地宣布：

 

“知道忘了她的最好方式是什么吗，Dean。”他把报纸拍到姐姐怀里，“工作，Dean，我们有活儿干了。”

 

*1.马丁的早晨，中法合资拍摄的一部动画片，还有漫画出版。主人公马丁每天早上都会变成不同的人，在第十二集里马丁变成了一个女孩儿

*2.苹果派梗，就是三米第一次恶魔血戒断的时候B叔冲丁丁发脾气那儿啦，主要是我也不记得哪一集了你们懂就好【。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean的的确确是个非常辣的妞儿，特别是胸部，Sam为此烦恼得不行。

03

每干一件活儿之前，Dean都会喝上一瓶淡啤酒。倒不是说他喜欢那个味道，大抵只是习惯了这么一个动作，就像她习惯了身上那件洗的发白的深蓝色外套：

 

“没门儿，Sam，你别想让我穿你那娘兮兮的格子衬衫。”Dean从Impala后边探出半个脑袋，灰绿的眼睛在阳光底下受伤般地眯起来，睫毛在眼底落下深灰色的阴影。她把碍事的袖子皱巴巴地堆在手腕处，露出一截线条流利的胳膊。她把报纸扔回到Sam身上，懒洋洋地开口：

 

“有什么想法吗？”

 

Sam撇了撇嘴展开报纸，一对夫妇被发现死在自己家里，丈夫的头皮被整个儿剥掉，失血过多而死；妻子的腹腔被剖开，喉管被割断。鲜血浸透了整张地毯，把可怜的清洁工吓了个半死。“不知道，很多怪物都会这么干——我是说，到处是血，吓人的尸体——还是按标准流程来办。”他越过车把Dean的淡啤酒递进去，“我猜也是。”Dean咕哝着，她接过啤酒喝了一大口，满足地咂咂嘴，情绪似乎好了很多。Sam则担心地看着裹在空荡荡外套里的姐姐。

 

按常理来说她在女性里并不算瘦弱的，和之前相比Dean的手臂仅仅是细了那么一点儿，可她的肩膀比原来窄了许多，那件旧外套看起来不情不愿地被她的骨架撑开，下摆看起来仿佛能再塞进去一个Dean。她脱掉那件能用破烂一词来形容的外套甩到车后座，换上他们唯一的西服，面对领带时她皱了皱眉，最后Dean把衬衫解开两颗扣子，放下那条便宜的红色纹路领带，走到车门旁边喝她的淡啤酒。而她走路时晃动的胸部——天哪，Sam险些呛着自己，他机械地咽下一口啤酒，仿佛在喝一杯白开水。Sam拉开车门坐进车里，生硬地别开目光：

 

“先去看看尸体吧。”他试图让自己的声音听起来和平常一样，可Dean还是冲他投来疑惑的目光，她上下打量着肌肉紧绷的Sam，装作了然的样子点点头：

 

“yeah，每个姑娘总有那么几天。”她发动车子，在喉咙里笑得像只柴郡猫，嘴角和眉梢好心情地翘起来，“我明白。”她冲Sam眨了眨眼睛，绿得近乎透明的眼睛周围圈着近乎黑色的睫毛，鼻梁上散落的几粒雀斑让她看起来鲜活无比。Sam张了张嘴，又放弃了反驳。他只是翻着白眼从包里掏出两张FBI的证件揣进西服内侧的口袋里，突然又想起什么似地把它们掏出来。

 

“哦，伙计，”Sam用一种幸灾乐祸的腔调说，举起Dean那张，“我们得先去一趟照相馆。”

 

“听着，这太扯了Sam，我不拍——”“你没有选择，Dean，你总不能告诉那可怜的医生说是你去做了个变性手术。”Sam在看见Dean扭曲的脸后沾沾自喜地在Dean的背上推了一把，用像个好弟弟的柔软嗓音向老板说明他们想拍张证件照：“我的姐姐得办护照，”他随意挑选了一个看上去毫无破绽的谎言，“她比较粗心，把原来拍的证件照都弄丢了。”Sam友善地微笑，让自己看起来无害掺杂着拘谨。Dean坐在一旁生闷气，脸颊鼓鼓的。

 

在Dean不情不愿地围上那可笑的围巾时她严厉地指了指偷笑的Sam，好像那真的能起到什么作用似的。那简陋的蓝色塑料布棚子用几根脏兮兮的塑料管子支撑着，Dean被刻意压低的讨好的声音从里面传出来：“我管这叫霹雳蓝天使造型*——”“不行。”那秃顶翘下巴像只画眉鸟的摄像师冷淡地拒绝。Dean出来时显得垂头丧气的，恶狠狠地冲Sam竖起藏在袖子里的中指。

 

在等待照片冲洗时Sam自动自觉地为姐姐买了个小蓝莓派，“这才像样。”Dean满足地咬下一大口，舔着嘴角紫红色的蓝莓酱，她小心地把脊背靠在照相馆破败的白墙上，鞋尖踹着那些摇摇欲坠的白灰，有点儿傻兮兮地笑起来。Sam叹了口气看着他的姐姐，她看起来好多了。鸡蛋清一样的阳光从外边慢吞吞地流进来，长长地拖在坐在门口的Dean脚边，她圆滚滚的两颊里塞满了派，整个人闻起来散发着一股可爱的酸甜气息。Sam看着她脚底下毛茸茸的影子，也学着她的样放松地靠在了白灰墙上。这也许是两个人自从发觉Dean变成了个妞后最接近放松状态的时段。他们都没说话，Dean默默地吃着她的派，Sam则看起来像是在发呆，不得不说此时的气氛微妙地处于温情和尴尬之间。当那画眉鸟老板破锣似的嗓音响起来时，Sam几乎是获救一般从椅子上站起来：

 

“我去拿相片。”他不必要地解释。Dean若有所思地咀嚼着，晃晃荡荡地走到Impala那儿坐了进去。Sam拿回了照片，把它端端正正地塞进Dean的FBI证件里。Dean似乎并没有开车的念头，她用两只手珍重地拿着蓝莓派剩下的包装纸，端详了一会儿后有点儿恋恋不舍地把那堆印着可笑蓝莓形状的塑料纸扔进了垃圾桶：

 

“看完那些叫人恶心的尸体后我还要吃一个。”她宣布，用袖子抹了抹嘴，Impala的机箱里发出一声欢快的蜂鸣，车身轻快得像一条鱼。

 

“Bonny Parker？”那女医生嘴边拉长着两条深刻的法令纹，手里拿着Dean的证件翻来覆去地看，她重复着证件上的名字，“Bonny Parker*。”Dean不自然地笑笑，侧过身子向自己的弟弟做了一个威胁的手势，“我的父母——他们一开始以为我是个男孩儿。”她痛苦地组织着自己苍白的语言，“而且他们——呃，很喜欢雌雄大盗？”Dean瞪大眼睛，可怜巴巴地看向那严厉的女医生，眼角的余光不安地四处乱瞟。Sam也老老实实地站好，他感觉有点儿紧张，距离他们上一次被抓进局子里有段时日了，而那样的生活无论是Sam还是Dean都绝对不想再体验一次，绝对不想。

 

“好的，Mr. Barrow和Miss. Parker，”她终于把证件还给两人，额头上的抬头纹仍挂着怀疑的神色，“FBI没必要介入这事儿，我是说，不是很必要。”她的语调里浸透了对这两位探员看似不务正业的带有闲逛意味的搜查的不满，让Dean感到有股不明所以的愧疚感从胸腔底部升起——仿佛他俩真是在浪费纳税人的钱似的，女医生的目光带有些敌意地在Dean的胸口转了两转，转过头开始带路。他们两压着火气跟在那女医生后头，走到停尸房里后尽可能礼貌地打发走了她。

 

尸体似乎没有问题，Sam其实很不确定，因为Dean不经意移动身体时晃动的胸部实在让人分心，当她俯下身仔细查看女尸剖开的腹腔时，Sam不得不后退一步，摇着脑袋试图用头发遮住他自己的视线。而当他意识到那是无功之举时Dean早已站起身来用一种古怪的眼神盯着他，

 

“你一整天都怪怪的，Sammy。”她用一种接近不耐烦的语气说，“一直躲躲闪闪的。”她的眼睛敏锐地在Sam僵硬的嘴角和发红的耳朵间游移。“没什么，”Sam用一种自己都不见得会相信的拙劣语气回答他的姐姐，“真的，什么事儿都没有。”他装作低头查看尸体的手腕，内心绝望地尖叫。

 

当他们从那间阴气森森的停尸房里出来时时间还很早。Sam敷衍地找了个借口单独离开。Dean一开始想拦着他问个究竟，而后她的态度又莫名其妙地软下来，或许是想起了早些时候餐馆里两个人短暂的不愉快。她只是狐疑地瞪了Sam一眼，用力在他背上拍了一巴掌以示警告。Sam像逃跑一样离开了Impala和Dean，他把手揣在兜里急匆匆地绕过一个街口，看着街对面一家女士内衣店，翻了个差不多到地球另一端的白眼。

 

当他低着头红着面颊走进内衣店的时候，面对售货员姑娘暧昧的笑脸，有那么一瞬间他想转过头用那些花花绿绿的布料勒死自己。也许这样就不用忍受这样的折磨了，Sam虚弱地想，他把脸埋进手里，深深地吸了一口气，声音里透着满满的疲惫：

 

“哦，”他痛苦地叹道，“我一定会下地狱的。”

 

*1.出自第二季第十九集监狱play，颜艺的丁丁也是如此帅气呢【。

 

*2.出自雌雄大盗女主Bonnie Parker，兄弟两总是幼稚地斗嘴不想当的那一个，你们都懂哒【。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 变成个妞给Dean的感觉并不好，哦，应该说是很糟，她的心有了一丁点儿动摇。顺便一说，Sam似乎已经无可救药地变成了一个彻头彻尾的姑娘。

正如耶稣在伯恒利的诞生，总会有一个高贵的，缅怀人心的，无私地给予着爱的高尚灵魂从淤泥和熊熊烈火之中诞生，拯救在人间炼狱中痛苦挣扎的某个人，拯救那个人的充斥了污浊之气的肉体与不再如白纸般纯净的灵魂；可能是她，或者是他，被选中的幸运儿赋予了他或她一个名字，这个名字帮助我们在抽象的内心世界剥离出一个具体的形象，可以在某个不为人知的神秘之地，某个无法为人所把握的短暂瞬间，某个填涂着令人向往之气的特殊时代找到这个灵魂寄居的身体；正如森林的水泡里会藏着一位身披树叶织成的长袍的女神，深灰的城堡里会游荡着端着红酒杯的幽灵，湍急的水域会有一位或妩媚的女妖一般，他们属于彼此，互相生长在对方的生命里，纤维互相纠结密密匝匝地缠绕成坚固的绳，在他如浮萍般起起伏伏颠沛流离时他或她呼喊着当初被赋予的名字，这是一种超乎爱的神圣情感，用一个简单的词汇来概括，就是“相依为命”。

 

Dean厌烦地按下遥控器换了个台，掏着耳朵抱怨最近的电视节目越来越不正常了，那长着张狐狸脸的女主持苍蝇一样嗡嗡的声音伴随着一大堆文绉绉的单词塞满了她的脑子。Dean有点儿挫败地躺进乱糟糟的被子里，不情不愿地在舌尖咀嚼最后那个词儿——相依为命。

 

事实上她从来没有很深入的——牵扯到宗教哲学意义的那种深入——考虑过她和Sam的关系，哦，得了吧，他们可是血亲，是家人，真正意义上的那种家人。家人就是要照顾彼此，原谅彼此，还有什么乱七八糟的需要考虑的？照顾Sam早就变成了她的人生信条，深深地刻印在她的生命最柔软也最脆弱那部分里——只是现在的Dean，变成了姑娘的Dean开始对于那一部分一直坚定的信念有了一点儿微妙的动摇。

 

虽然只是一丁点儿，但Dean还是不得不为此担惊受怕。见鬼的，自从牵扯进这档子恶魔天使的破事儿后，她为自己想过不少惨无人寰的结果，但她从没想到自己有一天会变成个妞，虽然这倒也不算是非常悲惨的事儿（她低头满意地看了眼自己的胸脯）。要是有人在之前告诉她某天早上起床自己会变成一个辣妹，她绝对会狠揍那混蛋一顿，可现在事已至此，她真的不知道应该怎么应对这个，毫无头绪。

 

她没有任何歧视女性的想法，她向来欣赏坚强勇敢的姑娘，那些美德使得她们散发出一种浸润在灵魂里的魅力。可在她这儿情况完全不一样，一个娇滴滴的姑娘没办法担起照顾Sam的重任，不是她抱怨，可Sam这小混蛋从来不让人省心。先是黄眼恶魔，Ruby，现在又来了一个Lucifer，看在老天的份上。再加上Sam固执又老派的对女性的温吞态度，最后搞不好会变成Sam反过来照顾她——大哥哥，大姐姐，随便吧——而那从来都不是Dean想看到的。

 

就拿他们去吃午饭的那件事儿说吧，Sam完全没尊重她的个人意见，给她加了一份沙拉，而Dean为此被迫面对一大盆绿油油的玩意儿，说真的，这玩意儿不可能是给人吃的。她愤怒地咬着她的汉堡，挥舞着叉子凶狠地告知Sam她有选择吃饭顺序的权利。Sam不像往常一样坐在她对面，而是坐在她的斜右边，漫不经心地嚼着他那份看起来更为巨大的沙拉，看向她的眼神平淡却又有力，带着几乎震颤她灵魂的力度柔软地撞进Dean的眼底。许许多多的无法言说的情感交错着自她心脏深处生长，混杂着点儿酸涩和暖意铺陈开，让她怪异地感觉到胸口发闷。她咳嗽了几声，挪开视线。她装模作样地端详自己沾了番茄酱和沙拉酱后看起来一团糟的手，本能性质地试图把它们放进嘴里舔干净。Sam则一副受了刺激的模样抓起一把纸巾递到她手上，结结巴巴地说：“用纸巾擦，Dean，”他飞快地加上一句，“求求你。”Dean不明所以地瞪了自己那大个头的怪胎弟弟一眼，撇着嘴用纸巾擦干净手。她的头发乱糟糟地翘在她脑袋边，离桌上的食物只有一丁点儿微妙的距离。Sam索性放下叉子伸手把Dean的头发撩到耳朵后边，而Dean赶在Sam要帮她编起辫子前护住自己的头发。而从那时起，Sam以一种破罐破摔的勇气与执拗肆无忌惮地给Dean递纸巾，拨头发，甚至认真地为她擦掉脸颊上沾的一小块番茄酱。得了，这个绝对不对劲，非常非常的不对劲。

 

那时候整个餐厅的人都带着一种叫人起鸡皮疙瘩的甜腻欣慰眼神看着他们，Dean在心底发出恐怖的尖叫，这比他们之前被认成一对基佬更加糟糕——唔，或许好一丁点儿——不管怎样，她才不管这个，再这么下去她就要疯掉了。

 

Dean气鼓鼓地盘腿坐起来，又打开了电视。没法照顾Sam，别搞笑了，她几乎花了她整个生命来照看那个灰绿眼睛的小毛头，Sam几乎已经变成了她生命的一部分，她需要他。变成一个姑娘无疑会最大程度上地削弱Dean，可是她是Dean Winchester啊，Dean·无畏的，不坦诚的，无论有什么麻烦最后总能搞定的·Winchester，她用这样浅显而脆弱的谎言欺骗自己，就像她一直以来做的那样。

 

而改变这个诡异的（男仆Sam）现状的第一步，态度。

 

态度从来都很重要，Dean爬起来给自己倒了杯猎魔人专属的动力果汁（威士忌，当然了），费劲儿地思考着，她觉得或许是自己这几天过度的暴躁里不小心透出的 ** _显而易见_** 的慌乱终于探出她二十几年来建立起的厚厚外壳，而她那该死的敏感得像个姑娘一样的弟弟捕捉到了它。这是一个听起来不那么糟糕的主意，逼迫自己建立起积极的态度，假装对眼前让人绝望的境况毫不在意向来是Dean擅长的，如果可以的话，她能称呼自己为遮掩之王。

 

 

 

这感觉很奇怪，事实上应该说是，非常非常奇怪。

 

Sam羞惭万分地抱着那色彩鲜艳的纸袋，恨不得把它藏进自己的外套里，他诡异地红着脸颊缩着脖子进了汽车旅馆，生硬地避开前台姑娘的眼神把自己塞进走道里，神情鬼祟得像他怀里藏了毒品。

 

他几乎不敢想象待会儿Dean的反应，看到自己给她带回来的不是派而是——Sam几乎都不想说出那个词儿。他只是 ** _不敢想象_** 他那易怒的兄长会有多火大。他是说，他了解自己的哥哥，或者说姐姐。Dean并不歧视女性，他只是愤怒于这个脆弱的躯壳削弱了他的力量，而那很有可能会加重他心底那部分隐蔽的自卑情结，Dean隐藏得很好，他总是笑嘻嘻地泡妞，开车的时候黏糊糊地和Impala调情，时不时给Sam讲些带双关的黄色笑话，然后为Sam的反应嘲笑他两三天。Sam有点儿愧疚地从口袋深处挖出钥匙，慢吞吞地打开门，Dean正晃着一头乱发在床上乱扭，哼着她那些跑调的摇滚金曲，声音低低的，带点儿女性特有的柔软意味。Sam有些僵硬地挤进门里，设法让自己在床边那个小小的椅子上坐下，他沉默了几分钟，硬扯出一个难看的微笑，小心翼翼地从怀里掏出那个花花绿绿的纸袋：

 

“唔，Dean，我给你买了······”

 

“苹果派吗？”Dean漫不经心地扭过头，装出一副她刚刚才看见Sam的茫然模样，但看到Sam拿出来的那个纸袋时她还是受了不小的惊吓。看在 ** _他妈的滑板少年基督耶稣_** 的份上，对于刚刚才决定假装自己已经接受了“我他妈的变成了个妞”这个事实的Dean来说，Sam给自己买了内衣这件事儿还是太过于刺激了——足够让她咆哮着丢弃掉之前的所有想法，抄起她的枪就地解决自己，当然，在那之前她要先结果掉Sam——太过于刺激了。

 

哦，操他的，她可是Dean·屌爆了·我他妈什么都不怕·Winchester，遮掩之王Winchester，不坦诚之王Winchester。这只是一个必需的适应过程，就把这当做某个扯淡的试炼，像看看你够不够格继续照料Sammy的测试之类的。Dean安慰着自己，压抑着自己内心想要一拳揍在Sam太阳穴和把他的腿打断之类的暴力冲动。态度，Dean，她这样对自己说，态度。

 

Dean做了个她有史以来最深的深呼吸，努力地板起脸来接过那个袋子，一句话也没说。Sam为此吓坏了，他设想过很多糟糕的结果，甚至包括Dean跳起来把自己揍得半身不遂，但这个平淡得让人害怕的反应和Dean脸上抽搐的扭曲表情绝对不在范围内。在Sam反应过来之前，Dean已经开始脱外衣了，她大咧咧地甩掉她的外套，开始解衬衫扣子，Sam抑制住自己尖叫的冲动逃进卫生间里。过了二十分钟左右Sam把门打开一道小缝，Dean裸露的线条优美的背部正对着他，手指灵巧地扣上内衣的背钩。这回Sam真的尖叫出声，在Dean的狂笑声里摔上了门。

 

“别那么害羞，兄弟，当你脱过二十个姑娘的内衣的时候，即使是傻蛋也会知道这些玩意儿的原理了。别把自己关在厕所里，就像你当年被爸爸抓住看黄片那时候一样——”

 

Sam赶在Dean扯出更多陈年旧事之前拉开卫生间的门，耳尖可耻地发红，他愤怒地一挥手，走到床边把自己摔进那堆廉价的被单里，声音闷闷的：

 

“去你的， ** _Jerk_** 。”

 

“原话还给你， ** _Bitch_** 。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester家训之一，永远别相信自己交上了好运。——Dean•经验十足•Winchester

 

再一次睁开眼时，Dean幻想过也许事态会有所改善，可是得了吧，要知道这个该死的世界一直以来的自我定位就没变过——一个该死的贱人——他永远只能期盼着事情不会变得更糟。因为那是自打他自己四岁起，在面对着第一张Sam的尿布的时候，小Dean默默教给自己的人生第一课。

做个妞感觉如何，Dean从床脚随便捞起几件衣服进到浴室里，在脑海里大声地骂骂咧咧。Sam的床是空的。自从那小混蛋十三岁起他就起得比Dean早了，出去买早餐，或者慢跑什么的。Dean几乎是发泄式地扯着内衣带子，心满意足地听到布料崩裂的声音，无论几次Dean试图告诉自己忘记这些破烂玩意儿是Sam买回来的这个事实，她只是忘不掉。Dean穿好衣服走出来，从自己的枕头旁边抓起一件淡蓝色的，耳朵尖浮现出诡异的粉红色。

她烦躁地扔下它，回身走向冰柜，拿出一瓶威士忌倒了点儿在杯子里，天杀的，她得喝一杯。Dean扯了扯自己的衣领，脑海里莫名地闪过Sam在商店里挑选内衣的景象，她艰难地吞咽了一下，那些包裹着她身体的弹性布料没来由地发烫，像她自己的脸颊，它们感觉起来像是被埋进了烧红的铁丝，Dean仿佛被烫到一般瑟缩了一下，几乎倒了半杯子威士忌。

电话铃声微弱地从一堆脏衣服里响起来，Dean喝了一大口手里的酒，鼓着脸颊一点一点地让那种令人心安的辛辣意味冲刷过自己的喉咙。她光着脚走到床边挖出手机，来电显示的是之前他们拜访过的那位不怎么友好的女医生，老天保佑她不是又发现了两具尸体，自己还没吃早饭呢，Dean苦着脸接通了电话，清清嗓子摆出一副公事公办的口吻，假装自己十分钟前没有躺在汽车旅馆的床上做着一个派和脱衣舞女的美梦：

“早上好，女士，”她轻快地说，“你有什么新发现吗？”

那女医生听起来快要哭了，语调里浸透着浓浓的害怕和恐慌意味：“你们之前说，你们说我这儿有情况的话可以打给你们——”哦，看起来她的确哭了，“天哪，这几乎是不可能的事情，我的上司告诉我是我发疯了——”

“Whoa，慢点女士，我是说，别紧张。发生什么了？”Dean有点儿不好的预感，她匆匆忙忙地套上西服外套，用脑袋和肩膀固定着手机尽她所能地安抚着那被吓坏的女医生。

“那两具尸体！”她惊叫道，“是那两具尸体，他们，他们——”

“他们怎么了？”Dean的声音里不可避免地带了些急躁的意味，“冷静下来，女士，这很重要。告诉我，他们怎么了？”

“哦，我想你最好是过来看看••••••”那女医生虚弱地说，听起来像是刚刚灌下一口酒。

“这感觉就像——就像是他们的性别互换了。”

哇哦，那听起来可真是不寻常对吗。Dean匆匆地道谢，保证自己二十分钟内会赶到。她挂上电话，Sam的手机讽刺般地躺在他的床头，和他那几件在Dean看来没有丝毫区别的格子衬衫放在一起。看起来那小混球是去早锻炼了。Dean烦躁地捋了一把自己的头发，把手机狠狠地摔到床罩里头。

SON OF A BITCH.

Dean抓起车钥匙，跨出房门的那一刻她有一点儿微小的动摇和犹豫，她回过头去，看了一眼Sam空荡荡的床。她停顿了一下，拉开门用力关上。坐进Impala前Dean给自己买了瓶淡啤酒，给Sam的语音信箱里留了条信息：

“听着伙计，接到这条留言后立即来镇警局的停尸房这儿，那天我们看的那对尸体有点儿异变，”她漫不经心地敲着Impala的仪表盘，轻轻地吞咽了一下，“动作快点儿。”她简洁地说，把手机塞进口袋里。她娴熟地发动车子，Impala的机箱里发出令人愉悦的嗡鸣，Dean爱惜地抚摸了一下她的宝贝，诚恳地为了她前几日的粗暴而道歉：

“我真抱歉，宝贝，我真的不是故意的。而且我保证那是最后一次了，”她扶上方向盘，嘴角咧开一个看似灿烂的笑容，“现在我们走吧（Now let’s roll），让我听听你那美妙的发动机声。”

TBC.

呜呜呜呜抱歉今天作者没有文力因为昨天万恶的学校逼着我写了两篇一千字的作文······这次更的好少真心抱歉！下一更会努力补偿的！对不起【哭瞎


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester家训之二，别那么着急发火，即使是你的亲兄弟扔下了你，再一次。 ——Sam•身经百战•Winchester

说实话，Sam从没想过事情会这样。

五个小时之前。

当Sam慢跑回来的时候他一身臭汗，他掏出钥匙开门，Dean也许会晃着她那头乱七八糟的头发大声地埋怨Sam把空气变得多么糟糕，然后用各种方式表现她对Sam生活方式的不屑，他是说，各种意义上的。而他进门后除了空荡荡的房间以外什么都没看见，显然，Dean不在房间里，更不可能在他的背后——虽然Dean有时的确会做出些匪夷所思的幼稚举动，但Sam只是确信这回不是。而这着实让Sam吓得不行，他扔下手里的早餐袋子冲到床头捞起他的手机，没有短信，没有留言，没有未接来电，什么都没有。

好吧，Dean扔下他自己单干了，又一次。

而现在Sam可能有点儿生气了。

唔，很生气，大概。

他是说，他尽可能地去理解Dean时不时表露出的防备态度，毕竟经历了那么多乱七八糟的事情——Ruby啦，塞壬啦，还有天堂里的美好回忆啦——他有在努力，他真的有。他只是非常痛恨Dean那种装作满不在乎又遮遮掩掩的处事风格，他总是假装什么都没有发生过，把那些事情深藏在他心底而对其避而远之，甚至不愿意去触碰它们的边缘，而几乎是独裁主义的，他也不允许Sam和他谈那些。用他那副可笑的大哥派头，还有那些坚定的注视，或者是毫无边际的插科打诨，把Sam试图发起的严肃谈话一次次扼杀在摇篮里。他把自己装在一个灵魂般近乎虚无又沉重无比的壳子里，像个苦行僧一样赎罪，虽然那些所谓的罪行大多是他自己硬按在自己头上的。他和Sam不一样，Sam想解决掉那些问题，想改正自己犯下的错误，而Dean甚至不给他改正错误的机会，他只是把错误埋藏起来，然后近乎天真地认为它们就会那样凭空消失掉。有时候Sam只是单纯地想揪住他哥的领子把他按到墙上或者椅子上之类的地方，然后狠狠地给他几拳——肚子上或者其他地方，不到万不得已Sam不想打他哥的脸——然后他们就能顺理成章地打一架，也许到那时候Dean不会那么像个混蛋，而是安静下来好好地和他摊开来谈一谈。可是算了吧，Dean可是打架的好手，Sam觉得他能打赢Dean的几率不大，至少从十四岁那时候那次毫无意义干架得到的一副乌青眼圈外加整整一周都拉风箱似响个不停的肺叶之后，他就没再起过这种愚蠢的念头了。

更何况Dean现在还是个女孩子，一个火辣得要死的女孩子。

在被Dean照顾了那么多年——几乎是一辈子——之后，对于自己的哥哥他一直有种奇怪的愧疚感，却又不纯乎是抱歉，而Dean的那种莫名其妙的愧疚甚至比他更多。他们经常鬼使神差地对视一眼，然后又飞快地移开彼此的视线。那感觉蠢爆了，就像是那些烂俗的高中生爱情故事一样。只是他和Dean都没时间顾及那些细碎的细节，他们的脑袋被一大堆叫人心烦的破事儿塞得满满的，一点儿缝隙都不留。有时他会在站在满地惨不忍睹的血肉里回想起它们，回想起很久以前的仲夏夜他们在汽车旅馆的废弃水池边分享一小杯偷来的威士忌，回想起信用卡诈骗失败的时候两人即使不再年幼也仍然骂骂咧咧地挤在一张床上睡觉，回想起战斗过程中两人自然而然的守护彼此的后背，那些都是刻在血脉里的东西。是恶魔血，邪恶天使还有命运这些婊子养的混蛋没法影响的。

也许Dean只是对这一切感到了疲惫，像自己一样。而也许Dean不是去查案子，而是自己个儿去找些乐子，她大概是准备放弃掉Sam，放弃掉她自己，放弃掉所有那些本不该他们承担的重担，放弃掉那些怎么理都理不干净的乱子——Sam有些偏执而恶毒地揣测起Dean的心来，而他自己都不知道自己为什么要这么做。有那么一刻他感觉自己不再像是以前的那个Sam Winchester了，他对自己感到陌生，对自己方才的所思所想感到陌生，但他又没来由地为自己的想法感到放松，感到快乐——泛着虚假意味的快乐。

Sam坐在床沿，用力把手机摔在床头，绷着脸走进浴室去洗澡，他在水流底下疲惫地闭上眼睛诅咒一切。换好衣服后他沉静地坐下来吃自己的早餐，他买了Dean一直念念不忘的煎薄饼，配枫糖浆和黄油，再加上一点点殿堂级别的草莓酱。他不声不响地把草莓酱全抹在自己那巨大的一份上，恶毒地给Dean留了一点儿可怜兮兮的碎薄饼和糖浆。自己不对劲，Sam一边咀嚼一边想，可是谁他妈在乎呢？

 

Dean匆匆地向值班的医生出示了她崭新的FBI证件，以她最快的速度赶到停尸间。那可怜的女医生颤抖着拿着一杯葡萄酒正往喉咙里倒，哇哦，在这种地方放葡萄酒，她可真是有情调。她安慰性质地拍拍那医生的肩膀，礼貌而决绝地拒绝她靠在自己身上哭的意图。她可真是被吓坏了不是吗？Dean走过去掀开那两张盖着尸体面部的白布，展现在她眼前的场景实打实地吓了她一跳。

Dean向来善于抑制自己在受到惊吓时像个姑娘一样大呼小叫的冲动。多年的猎鬼生涯——事实上后期的大多数时候他们追捕的往往是些更糟的东西——那些吓人一大跳的东西多得几乎让人麻木。可此时此刻她真的有点想大声喊叫几声，唔嗯，只有那么一点点想。

她确认般看了看尸体的名牌，没错，Brandon* Ayer和Sansa* Ayer，一对据说恩爱无比的夫妻。原本躺着丈夫的地方现在躺着一个女人，而她或者他头顶上那块渗人的空缺绝对不可能被认错。Dean无法置信地走到另一具尸体那儿，本该是妻子的尸体也变成了男人，尸检报告上Brandon那张垂头丧气的胖脸无神地看着Dean，他尸体的腹腔被剖开，血肉变作一团恶心的颜色，指甲尖泛出一种诡异的金属色。Dean掀起白布，那尸体的肘弯处多了一个之前没见过的红色印记，形成一个抽象的蝴蝶形状。Dean稳住自己的手拍了张照片，不自觉地看向门口。Sam还没有来，她有点儿烦躁地挠了挠脑袋：“谢谢你的信息，女士，”她尽可能友好地笑笑，把尸体推回原位，转过身去面对着那看上去处在疯狂边缘的女医生，完全不知道怎么办：

“呃•••••••我现在得回去把这事儿告诉我的搭档。”她小心翼翼地选择着措辞走过医生身边，把哭哭啼啼酒气冲天的女医生留在停尸房里。现在Dean脑子里一团乱，这感觉起来像是个女巫之类的，或者又是什么诡异的异教神，她想。目前的情况就像是那喉咙上给来了一刀的事实上是可怜的Brandon Ayer，而成为疯子印第安人战利品*的是妻子Sansa，过去了这么多天后魔法失效，尸体变了回来。看上去应该是灵魂互换一类的魔咒。她隐隐地感到了不安，因为这情况听起来和自己的有几分相似，除了Dean还是Dean，只是该死的变作了个妞儿。也许她能让Bobby从这个方向上查一查，用人的灵魂玩儿套圈儿游戏的混蛋异教神或者巫术，说不定能解决了自己的问题也说不定。Dean亢奋起来，她打了个电话给Bobby，把那张照片发过去。她破天荒地允许自己大白天就去到一家卖酒的商店里，买了五分之一夸脱*棒透了的苏格兰威士忌，而酒一下肚胃里那股泛着酸味的灼烧感提醒了Dean自己还没吃早餐。

早餐。

Sam。

那该死的小混蛋到底在哪儿？她愤怒地坐进Impala把酒扔到背包里，看在老天的份上，Sam这回可着实是让Dean生气了。她从没对恶魔血瘾君子Sammy和塞壬Sammy还有天堂里的Sammy说什么，因为她坚信Winchester们总是能找到方法解决问题的。但她不喜欢谈话这种解决方式，从来不喜欢，特别是和Sam谈话。她宁愿就把那些问题放在那儿不去管它也不愿意和Sam谈话。因为每次她一坐下来面对着Sam那双湿漉漉的湖绿眼睛她就说不出话，见鬼，她感觉自己像被扒光了一样。Sam的眼睛总是带着那股能够震慑人灵魂的沉重力量柔软地撞进她自己的，探知她的一切，探知她那些见不得光的小秘密，探知那些鲜血和威士忌掩盖下细碎又缠绕不清的过往。而Sam的那种表情该死地让她口干舌燥，有时候她甚至从内心底部浮起一股想要亲吻Sam的冲动——天啊，别想了，别想了。说真的，有谁会他妈的想要吻自己的亲兄弟呢？她的意思是那种用上舌头和牙齿，火辣爆棚的亲吻。Dean的耳朵尖不自主地红了起来，她气急败坏地按了按喇叭，用力地踩下油门。你想要谈谈吗，Dean，Dean扭曲着脸装模作样地学Sam的语气，不，我一点都不想谈，我没什么话能对你这混账东西说的。自从自己变成个姑娘后Sam就没正常过，她是说，那些躲躲闪闪的眼神，腻腻歪歪的小动作，突然强硬起来的态度，还有内衣——Dean深吸一口气，态度，她再一次强调——看在威士忌之神的份上她全没计较那些，那大抵只是Sammy Girl迟来很久的青春期，或者别的什么。而且这回她是没办法才一个人出门，还给Sam留了信息让他快点儿过来，除非，除非——她一个急转弯避过一个闯红灯的摩托车小屁孩，她咆哮着诅咒那正冲她吹口哨的高中生，但愿他明早起来发现自己的青春痘都爆掉，她恶毒地念叨，一脚油门踩到底。Sam也许出事了，这个一闪而过的念头似乎扎根在Dean脑子里，盘桓不去。她现在倒有些希望是Sam为了别的事儿放了她鸽子，哦上帝保佑就是那样的——

她不希望Sam出事，永远不希望。

而当她气喘吁吁地跑进汽车旅馆漆着脏兮兮白墙灰的房间时，Sam满脸阴霾地坐在桌子前，他的对面摆着一张空椅子，他抬起头，看着Dean：

“你回来了，”他说，“我给你买了煎饼。”他讽刺意味地指指桌子上几乎凉透了的煎饼和凝成恶心乳白色的黄油，“你可以边吃边说。”

说什么——

Sam平静地坐正，海藻绿的眼睛直直望进Dean的心底，带着那股震慑Dean灵魂深处的力量，那股让Dean心慌不已的力量，柔软又沉重：

“Dean，你想谈谈吗？”

 

TBC.

*1.没错，我就是起名废，我就是直接用了冰火里的姐弟，但是我不推这对cp啊这什么鬼cp啊我推的是指珊啊【滚蛋 

*2.大家大概都知道的吧，就是印第安人对待战俘的残忍方法，听起来都痛呢嘤嘤嘤【。

*3.五分之一夸脱就是200毫升，我换算了好久呢哭哭。美帝卖酒的商店一般都有那种散装酒卖的吧，反正我去过那边的同学告诉我是有的，如果没有的话，请不要在意这些细节【。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean回来了，带着一个烧灼着的胃和暴脾气，而且，哇哦，她预备和自己的弟弟大吵一架

07

 

 

“Dean，你想谈谈吗？”

 

变得全然陌生的Sam坐在她对面，事实上他看起来还是原来的那个Sam，只是给人的感觉如此陌生，Dean有点儿恐慌地重新审视那些被她赶进记忆牢笼里的细节，可她一无所获：

 

“谈谈······你想谈什么？”她奋力压抑着自己的怒气，Dean仍站在原地没有动弹，她没来由地感到呼吸困难，煎饼和冷掉的黄油散发出一股带点儿酸涩的气味，整个房间里的空气似乎都连同那些不再新鲜的黄油一起凝固，粘稠得像一潭死水，泛着Winchester的绿色。她深吸一口气，感受到自己的肺叶被那些似乎不再流动的空气撑满，她现在绝望得像个溺水者，难以言说的复杂情感混合着许许多多她没法放弃的东西像水草纠缠着她的四肢，而她的心脏放弃挣扎般缓慢地跳动着。她艰难地开口，张开嘴后又发现自己无话可说。

 

“也许我们该谈谈那个旧得不行的话题。”Sam喝了一口咖啡，表情迷茫而痛苦，像是他也发觉了自己的诡异之处，但那样的熟悉的Sam只出现了短短一瞬间，而那让Dean不禁怀疑她现在是不是正面对着Lucifer，“信任问题，你知道的，Dean。”Sam放下咖啡杯，目光平稳地看向她的眼睛，又露出了那种见鬼的表情——天哪，Dean没办法面对这个，永远都不成。她拼命克制着自己不对Sam说些难听的话，扯出那些久远得没人想再提的屁事儿，可她就是想那么做，这个不对劲，非常不对劲。Dean疲惫地塌下肩膀，脑子一塌糊涂，她用尽了自己所有的意志力去抵抗意识深处想要和Sam吵架的冲动，简短地拒绝Sam：

 

“不，”她说，言简意赅，“我不想谈。”

 

“你要谈，你再一次扔下我去单干了。”Sam同样简洁而有力地反驳她，语气里嘲讽意味十足地带着一点儿提醒的含义，Dean为此愤怒地瞪了他一眼，紧抓在西服边缘的指尖发白：

 

“我没有，是你决定扔下你的老哥自己去做些无意义的锻炼，”她语气变得有些尖锐，而Dean并不想那样，“我给你打了电话，可是你没带着它，所以我给你留了语音信息。”

 

“你没有，Dean，你用不着这样。”Sam那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛受伤地看过来，“你没必要用这么蠢的伎俩。”他看起来有点儿生气——哦，大概是很生气，Dean瞪大了眼睛，胃里升腾起一股酸乎乎的味道，让Dean想要呕吐。她想起她烧灼不已的胃，想起停尸房里哭哭啼啼的女法医，想起她横冲直撞地开车回来时狂跳个不停的心脏。她没来由地回想起Sam离开他们去斯坦福的那一夜，那时候的Sam还没长得这么高，大眼睛嵌在刘海里带点儿羞怯，眼神温和得像头美丽的雄鹿。他背着个书包站在门口看Dean，John在里屋砸下一瓶啤酒，他的嘴角有团淤青，眼睛里满是决绝的意味：“我走了。”他扔下一句话，拎起他的旅行袋打开门走出去，头也没回。那时候起Dean便固执地认为那扇被关上的门不会再打开了，她没法细细地讲清楚门锁含进锁舌那一刻他到底有些什么感觉，那有点像慷慨的死神在她死前为她播放的走马灯，她生活的每一个部分都被Sam占满，从那个六个月大的小毛头到骨架宽大脾气执拗的少年，无论她想不想要，杂乱的镜头毫无章法地迫使他回忆起所有的过往，即使是那些被她刻意隐藏在记忆深处的含义颇多的黑色断层也巨细无遗地一一展示出来，最后随着Sam关门的动作，砰，戏剧性的烟花爆炸后全剧终。

 

而她受够了那个，她绝不想看着那扇门再一次在她面前关上，她从咽喉深处发出窒息般微弱的吸气声，听起来像声绝望的抽泣。

 

她无法置信地冲到床头边，那儿躺着Sam的手机，她打开语音信箱，那儿空空如也。

 

什么都没有。

 

看在上帝的份上，别这样，COME ON！

 

“所以我说你没必要这样。”Sam走过来，提高他的声调，“我明白你那些担忧，我是个怪物，而你得一直提防着我，我明白这个！只是你能不能稍稍别那么像一个混蛋，时时刻刻地提醒我这个事实？你明明知道我只想做个正常人！”

 

哦，至少这下可以确定了，Sam中招了，他们都中招了，而这可太好了。

 

“你从来没真正信任过我，对不对？你那点儿信任少得可怜，从来都只能信任你自己。现在你变成个姑娘，你分给自己那一点信任也不够用了，你甚至不信任你自己了，对不对？”Sam在离他仅有半条胳膊的距离处停下，大叫大嚷，像是在逼迫着Dean点头同意他那些歪理。Dean几乎想要冲Sam咆哮，像个真正的姑娘一样冲他发牢骚，此时此刻充斥在她脑子里的念头除了和自己的弟弟大吵一架以外没别的，她只是不想那样做。事实上她还没准备好迎接这种像烂俗狗血剧一样的情节，说真的，Dr. Sexy, M.D.里都没这么扯淡的。

 

“滚你的蛋，Sam！”Dean暴躁地反驳，毫无底气，她试着扯出一个僵硬的微笑告诉自己这一切都只是操蛋的超自然力量在作祟，自己对面的Sam说的每一句话都不是他的本意，天知道她多想就那样相信自己，相信Sam，只是那些伤人的话小刀片一样密密麻麻地戳进Dean内心深处最柔软脆弱的那个地方，细小的裂缝一点一点扩大，就像一片年久失修白墙上渐渐剥落的白灰，一开始只是一小片一小片，但后来那些密密麻麻的细缝慢慢开裂，整片白灰轰然倒塌，把一切都淹没在升腾起的灰尘里。

 

其实这场景似曾相识，Winchester们经历过不少这个，她是说，看起来这些喜欢扰乱人心的家伙对Sam和Dean青眼有加。在那些鬼神力量驱使下他们对彼此说过比这些更加伤人的话，只不过这个时机不太好，天杀的，可以说是糟糕的时机，糟糕透了。Dean变成了个妞儿，正无谓地愧疚着自己没法完成好照顾Sam的任务，而Sam头一次得到能够照顾Dean的机会，而他那像个姑娘一样敏感的内心对Dean的种种反应无可救药地胡思乱想。Dean握紧了拳头，又松开。而这一次她决定让自己心里所有的躁动和愤怒全部见鬼去，因为天哪，它在Dean发疯了一样踩着Impala的油门时可不是这么说的，她深吸一口气，闻到Sam身上沐浴露的味道，她抬起视线直视Sam的嘴唇，气氛微妙地尴尬了起来，Dean清清嗓子：

 

“好了，Sammy，”她放软了口气，举起一只手试图拍拍Sam的肩膀，“好了，我知道你不是故意的，好吗？你说的没错，我们之间有问题，我们也的确需要谈谈，但是不是现在，好吗？现在你先别——”

 

“不，Dean，”Sam冷漠地侧身让开她的手，“没什么故意不故意的，我们现在说清楚。这样对我们两个都好。”

 

“如果你不想让我继续跟着你猎魔，你可以说。”Sam一字一句地从牙缝里往外绷着单词，“我会走的。”他抬起手抹了一把脸，看起来困惑又难受，他轻轻地叹了口气，后退着坐回到椅子上。

 

而那就像是压倒Dean的最后一根稻草，像是一记老拳沉闷闷地击打在她的太阳穴上。她想她得收回之前所有的评论，这是他们遇到最糟的一次，而她没法忍受这个了。像这样冷漠而遥远的Sam虚假无比，又真实得可怕，也许Sam说的没错儿，她不想让Sam继续跟着她了，Sam对于她是个累赘，特别是现在，难不成Dean Winchester以后要在身边带个时时刻刻提醒她吃蔬菜和生理期日期的小男仆吗？不，她不需要那样的Sammy。Dean被自己脑海里突然跳出的念头吓了一跳，她后退着摸到门把手。所以这儿又有一扇门，她的嘴唇虚弱地翕动着，她想说些什么，她真的想，但她什么都没说。Sam抬起头看着Dean，眼神空洞而柔软。此时Sam的脑子里除了Dean以外一片空白，那些温馨的痛苦的记忆交替着涌上他脑海，他恍惚着看见自己离家去往斯坦福时看见的Dean，他大概是刚被John从床上扯起来，头发乱糟糟的，绿眼睛里晕着模糊不清的光，嘴唇微张表情空白，Dean那时候没有挽留他，只是用那种让人心痛的飘忽目光目送自己离开。紧接着Sam又看见在加百列的把戏下一次又一次死去的Dean，那一次他被一辆卡车撞翻在马路旁，睫毛边沾着殷红的血，眼睛大睁着，嘴角边还留着笑意。他看见在车里满脸兴奋地等待自己买派回来的Dean，看见被地狱犬生生撕裂的Dean，看见满脸愤懑但为了自己仍然努力吞下水煮芦笋的Dean，看见——

 

最后，他看见摔门离去的Dean。

 

所以这大概是结局了。

 

Sam把脸埋进双手，从喉咙深处发出一声疲惫而撕心裂肺的叹息。

 

 

Dean避开前台小妞审视的目光匆匆出了汽车旅馆。哈，真好笑，这回关上门离开的变成了她自己，她痛苦地闭上眼睛，手颤抖着伸进衣袋里摸索Impala的钥匙。这感觉和天塌了差不多，当初迎接天启时她都没感觉这么糟。她事实上什么都没做，只是当着Sam的面甩上门走了，就像斯坦福那一次，就像Ruby那一次，她心底有个微弱的声音，听起来狰狞而扭曲，它告诉Dean她没做错，她只是合理地报复罢了。可门彻底关死前Sam受伤的眼神像把钝刀子一点一点刺破肌肤剐进Dean的心窝。

 

上帝，她感觉糟透了。

 

她虚弱地坐进Impala，手机不合时宜地响起来，Dean恶狠狠地掏出手机，用一种能把它掰断的力道翻开手机的翻盖，是Garth打来的。自从Bobby带着那小孩儿干活后他就很热衷于帮助Dean兄弟两，而在Bobby恐吓了他半天后Garth听到Dean变成女人的消息还是笑了大半天。大概是他找到了些关于那古怪蝴蝶印记的东西，Dean用力抹了把脸，调整着自己颤抖的声带：

 

“Hey，Garth，”她揉了揉发酸的鼻根，哦，谁他妈在意呢，又看不见。她的副驾上是空的，没人会看见，“你查到什么了吗？”

 

“你们两怎么了？Sam刚挂了我电话。”Garth听起来有点儿微的不爽，Dean想象了一下他那张年轻而一本正经地板着的面孔，假装自己笑了一下，“哦，没什么，可能是他在上厕所吧。你知道他有多注重所谓的个人空间。怎么了？你查到什么了？”

 

Garth听起来仍有些将信将疑，他在电话那头哼了一声，传来翻动书页的声音：“那个印记属于一个远古时代的希腊神，是掌管人们婚姻的神。你也知道那群远古人类的人口增长率有多低，于是这个神，名字叫波西卡奥*1——”Garth停顿了一下，发出一声不屑的嘲笑，“祝福那些幸福美满子孙满堂的夫妇，惩罚那些感情生活不和睦，成天吵架的夫妇。”他听上去是喝了一口果汁之类的东西，发出含混的笑声：“哇哦，我得说，Dean，你们听起来有点儿像后一种。”

 

“闭嘴！”Dean的反应比她自己想象的要大，她想她大概是把那小孩儿吓坏了，因为Bobby接过了电话，电话那头传来几声简单的训斥，Bobby沉稳的声音传过来时Dean松了一口气，莫名地感到心安：“Hey，Bobby，”她心烦意乱地说，“帮我给Garth道个歉，我不是故意的，我只是有点儿······心烦。”

 

Bobby听起来同样很心烦，他惯用的嘲讽语调里透出一点没有掩藏好的担忧：“托你的福，我现在得把那小蠢货关进隔间里去了，我又少了一个帮我接电话的人，真是感谢你的帮助。但是说真的，你和Sam别再出什么幺蛾子了，我这儿已经够乱了。”

 

“我们没事，Bobby，”她撒了个拙劣的谎，甚至连自己都骗不过，“你就接着说那个······波西卡奥，他惩罚感情不睦的伴侣，然后呢？杀了他们？”

 

“Well，你说的没错，但是这个波西卡奥显然是个神经病。这里记载着波西卡奥喜欢让夫妻双方体验彼此的世界，大概就是像你说的那样交换夫妇双方的性别，一般人经历这个肯定会被吓疯。然而这个恶趣味的神还喜欢——”“不用说那么多，”Dean粗暴地打断Bobby，老天，连她自己都发觉了自己有问题，但她只是不想那么快正视这个，现在发生的事儿足够Dean烦心了，她不想要接收更多坏消息了，“就告诉我怎么杀掉这混蛋渣渣。”

 

Bobby安静了一会儿，用一种让Dean心寒的单调声音回答她：“用纯铁贯穿他的眼球。”然后他挂掉了电话。一直以来先挂电话的向来是Dean，她仍然把手机紧贴在脸侧，悲伤与歉意混合着一点点愤怒和不满冲刷着Dean。她看向后视镜，自己的嘴唇发白，脸色看起来糟糕透顶。

 

“哦，好吧，好吧。”她干巴巴地说，“抱歉，我还有事儿，得先挂了。”她摔下手机，发动了Impala，几乎是无意识地，她转头看向汽车旅馆的窗户，她没有看见Sam，没有看见Bobby和Garth，更不可能看见不知道在世界上哪个角落追捕恶魔的Cas，好了，现在她真的像个姑娘一样多愁善感了。

 

感情不睦的情侣聚集的地方，这听起来就像是从词典上找到的酒吧词条，所以现在去酒吧。她可以顺便喝一杯，哦见鬼，Dean确确实实需要喝一杯，更准确地说，Dean现在有点儿想把自己淹死在酒吧的啤酒桶里。

 

“看起来我只有你了宝贝。”Dean抚摸着Impala的方向盘，扯出一方苦笑：

 

“你可别也让我失望啊。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

Winchester家训之二，和家人分开的时候准没好事儿。

——Dean•没有发言权•Winchester

 

谁都想不到事情会发展成这样。

他是说，他们也杀过好几打神了，没一个像现在他们面对着的这个一样如此的具有个人特点又难搞得要死的。虽说做他们这行风险是难免的，也没有哪个保险公司会疯到给他们上保险，但是Dean时不时地还是弯起自己的手臂看着自己的二头肌安慰自己，没事儿，再怎么着我们还有一个出人意料的好用的天使，他总会把我们带回来的。

但是现在他的二头肌胸大肌腹肌背阔肌明显的都已经见鬼去了，只留给她一副相比较起来有点儿弱小的女性躯体，左边小腿骨折的，女性躯体。

哦去他妈的。

\------------------------------------------------------24小时之前-------------------------------------------------

 

哦，酒吧，酒吧，酒吧。

Dean随便挑了一个位置，为自己要了一杯啤酒，她没打算那么快喝醉，即使她真的很想那么做。她拽了拽自己的衣襟环顾四周，今晚酒吧里似乎没有多少姑娘，平常那种活像复制了无数个自己散布在每一个酒吧的，看上去几乎一模一样的失意中年蠢男人也不多。相反地，几乎每一个角落都塞满了腻乎乎的小情侣们，比如吧台边上那一对，那涂满发胶的年轻男孩儿正搂着他的姑娘和她接吻，现在他们——哦，Dean不应该再看下去了。

她有点儿烦恼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，她希望自己能尽快解决掉这个该死的波西卡奥，可是之后她要怎么办？在那段两人都不想要发生的谈话发生过后，她没法再回去面对她的Sammy了，她没法再继续用那套家人的万用逻辑掩盖一切。也许Sam说的一切不止是受到了那王八蛋神的影响，他只是把埋在自己心底的话大大方方地说出来了而已。Dean怀疑着自己，怀疑着Sam，怀疑着一切。她灌了自己一大口啤酒试图冲掉那些乱七八糟的想法，可是不行，Dean疲惫地闭上眼，又睁开：

“嘿，”她敲敲吧台，有点儿虚弱地垂下脑袋，“给这儿来杯威士忌。”

 

Sam正慢吞吞地收拾着东西——他的东西和Dean的东西——快到退房的时候了，他不是很确定自己是否要继续留在这里，Dean临走前的眼神那么熟悉，于他又陌生得可怕，那让他近乎绝望地感到她——或者他——不会再回来了。他假装自己已经接受了这个现实，马马虎虎地把Dean的衣服塞进背包里，想了想又把它们拿出来，耐着性子一点一点慢慢叠好放进去。当他拿起一件边缘有点儿被撕裂的胸衣时他无可救药地红了脸。Sam把那件淡蓝色的布料小心地塞进背包的内袋，她用得上这个，他本能地想到，可以用来扭开铁栏杆什么的。他又飞快地回想起Dean的胳膊粗细，简略地估算了一下，而现在的Dean即使用上那玩意儿想要扭开实心铁栏杆似乎还是有点儿困难。天哪，见鬼，他没法让自己接受这个，Dean不能一个人猎魔，她的冲动早晚会害死她的，再加上那几乎永无止境的负疚感——

可是她不会回来了，Dean离开他了。

而Sam的决定是尊重他的哥哥（或是姐姐）。

当然啦，在干脆利落地砍下这个该死的神的脑袋之后，他会尊重Dean的选择的。

他扔下手头没整理好的背包和脏衣服，摸出一个还有电的手机打给Bobby，那老小子似乎心情不佳，他气哼哼地问Sam有何贵干，背景音是Garth悲戚戚的哀叫声：“你不是去上厕所了吗，”Bobby说，“别告诉我你正坐在马桶上给我打电话。”Sam噎了一下，看起来Dean已经给Bobby打过电话了，“呃，我出来了。”他尴尬地回答，“现在是Dean她在••••••上厕所。为了效率我••••••嗯••••••我想问问••••••”天杀的，他现在才意识到关于他们正对付的狗屁超自然生物他什么都不知道，难道他把所有的时间都用来和Dean生闷气和指责他的姐姐了吗？那听起来真是混蛋得要死，他为自己感到羞愧。

“你们吵架了。”Bobby言简意赅地总结，他听起来累得不行，语调难得地透露出一丝苍老的意味：“Dean走了，没错吧？”Sam沉默着不知道如何回答，Dean是走了，当着他的面摔上门走了。他站在床边看着Dean跌跌撞撞地走出汽车旅馆的门，抚摸着她的Impala肩膀颤抖，他看见Dean把她自己塞进驾驶室，接完电话后打火走人。她没有回头看一眼，她就那么走了，干脆利落。

“我没权利也不想管你们兄弟两的破事儿，但是你要知道就算Dean变成了个女人，他也一直是你哥哥。”Bobby慢慢地说，发音有些含混不清，听起来像是刚灌了自己一口酒，“你们就只是••••••好好的，成吗？我等会儿把这个怪物的资料邮件给你，别让Dean自己一个人面对那玩意儿，她搞不定。去把她找回来，听见我说的了吗？”Bobby提高了几个分贝，震得Sam的耳朵一阵阵闷疼，抑郁又沉重的疼痛，他敏锐地感受到自己胸腔底部那下坠的痛感，暗色的又鲜明的，血液奔涌的声音响在他的另一只耳朵里：

“好的，”他说，握紧了拳头砸在床上，他要杀了这个怪物，两次，为着他所做的一切，为着Dean临走前绿眼睛里破碎的自己，“我听见了。”

 

Dean Winchester此时正经历着麻烦。

见鬼，Winchester们什么时候才能学会远离麻烦？答案是永远不能。Dean皱着眉头喝下她第四杯威士忌，粗暴地敲着吧台要求再来一轮，酒保怜悯地俯下身来和她搭话：

“嘿，姐们，”他熟稔地招呼着，“听我一句劝，别喝那么多。今晚这儿没多少个好人，你不想要在这里喝醉的。”Dean抬起眼皮打量了他一下，从牙缝里喷出一声嗤笑：“哦，真贴心，”她假情假意地微笑，“别担心我，小伙子。做好你的本职，给这儿再来一杯。”她把自己的杯子往前推了推，那扎着肮脏领结的酒保叹了口气，把她的杯子拿进去。

Dean的左侧突然冒出来一个男人，穿着一身面粉口袋一样的西装，他几乎是凭空从地底下长出来的一样。他靠近Dean，留着长指甲的手装作不经意地掠过她的头发：“嘿，美女。”他装腔作势地说，“一个人在这儿？”Dean眯起眼睛，歪着脑袋冲他笑：“是啊。”她把手伸到衣襟里边握住恶魔之刃，小指搭着她的枪。“你喝这么多。”那男人大惊小怪道，他故作潇洒地招招手，示意Dean这杯他请，Dean坦然地接受了那一杯威士忌，在男人付过钱后她便换了一副凶神恶煞（她自认为）的嘴脸：“滚开。”她压低声音咆哮，“现在马上滚开。”她握紧拳头锤在吧台上，发出沉闷的声响。那男人用一种不可理喻的表情看她，骂骂咧咧地走开了。而那人似乎只是一个简单的开始，越来越多的男人开始过来和她搭讪，甚至有好几个满脸青春痘的，现在理应在到处送披萨的小屁孩儿也叼着自己卷的纸烟凑过来叫她“小妞”，她不客气地呵斥了他们，惹来一阵哄笑：

“看来我们这位辣妞脾气不好。”一个脑袋上纹了只壁虎的大光头嘿嘿嘿地笑，他走过来，咧开一口散发着臭气的黄牙：“嘿辣妞，我能——”Dean没等他说完，一拳揍在了他脸上，她用了五分力气，手指缝准确地卡在那人肮脏的鼻梁上，再用点儿巧劲儿一扭，唔，美妙的骨裂声。今晚她过得糟透了，除了把自己灌醉以外她需要点儿别的途径来发泄自己的一肚子气，百分之二十来自Sam，百分之两百来自自己：“都他妈给我滚蛋，”她吼着，用力踹了那倒在地上哎哟哟呻吟的大光头，“不然就是这个下场。”她拍拍自己宽大的外套，拧身坐回到自己的位置上喝着那面粉袋子西装男请的那杯威士忌，她自己的钱已经花光了，也许她得离开这儿了。她漫不经心地喝着那杯威士忌，像喝一杯白开水，舌尖卷起那让人愉悦的辛辣意味吞下喉咙，她感觉自己的内脏几乎已经全泡在劣质啤酒和廉价威士忌里了，也许她该走了，她心烦意乱地想，但是去哪儿呢？她没有地方可去了。

“小婊子。”她听见一个嘶哑的声音，而酒保的脸色苍白得可怕，他拽着Dean的手臂用眼神恳求她，一边对那声音的来源赔笑道歉：

“对不起，我是说，真的很抱歉。这位女士今晚过得不太顺，我让她给您道歉——”酒保捏紧了她的胳膊，看起来快要哭出来了。Dean轻松地挣开他，转过身去，摆出一个欠扁的闪亮笑容：“再说一遍。”她压低了声音，攥紧了拳头，骨节发出咯啦咯啦的声响，叫人不寒而栗，“我让你再说一遍那个词儿。”

那破锣嗓子长着一张阴霾满布的脸，又胖又高，看起来像是刚刚那个壁虎脑袋的扩大版：“小婊子。”他说，伸出一根粗短的手指指着Dean的鼻尖，“我说你呢，小婊子。”

“Dean？”紧跟着那粗哑的破锣嗓子，Sam晃着他的长头发跑进来，他看起来惊慌而不知所措，带着一点点愧疚和愤怒。

“你他妈的说什么？”两个Winchester一同喊道，Dean没时间计较这娘得可怕的默契，她正忙着把自己的拳头按到那破锣嗓子的脸上。Sam一脚踹翻他身边挥着棍子的一个小混混，推开一对对黏腻的小情侣向Dean这边挣扎着，“Dean！”他喊，声嘶力竭。Dean发誓自己不会承认方才她心脏停跳的一拍，她利索地抬腿狠踢面前男人的裆下，顺势踩了一脚跳起几公分，Sam看起来应对得还挺轻松的，他不知道从哪儿找了把折凳舞得虎虎生风，他自己的头发糊了他一脸，但是他看起来不在意那个。

Dean也不在意。

真的啦。

无论如何，看起来那个破锣嗓子的魄力有限，他们只揍翻了二十来人，剩下的小混混就全尖叫着跑出门去，有一个刀疤脸（那刀疤明显是画上去的）举着一把没开刃的刀威胁他们洗好脖子等着，Dean扔过去一个酒杯砸在那刀疤上，他应当感谢Dean，那样他的刀疤看上去逼真了那么一点儿。这大概算是兄弟两打得最不尽兴的一次群架。他们十五六岁的时候Dean带着刚刚开始长身架的Sam去和别人打群架，那时候的Dean凶狠得像只小豹子，绿眼睛边溅上殷红的血，Sam被勒令不准参与，只得像个小姑娘一样站在旁边抱着Dean的书包和外套。群架的结果大多是Dean一个人干翻了全场，他有时候能为那个拿点儿钱。他挥舞着那些皱巴巴脏兮兮的钞票，冲Sam展开一个闪亮的笑容，夕阳温吞地从他背后投下一束浅红色的光，他整个人看起来都在闪闪发光：“走，Sammy，”他说，“我给你买汉堡吃，还可以加一杯草莓奶昔。”他搂过自己的小弟弟，Sam瘦瘦的肩膀撞到他的胸廓，那些金色的小雀斑瑟缩着扭曲了一下。Sam明白，晚上Dean脱掉衣服以后一定是一身的青肿，John不会过问那些，他只会略略瞟他一眼，然后继续擦他的枪。

酒吧基本上没受到多少破坏，最多是坏了几把折凳和损失了几个杯子，当然还有被撞凹一块的吧台（当Dean把那个壮得惊人的大个子揍进去时她自己的手腕都差点儿脱臼），Dean有点儿愧疚——非常愧疚地对那吓没了魂儿的酒保说：“我们过段时间会寄来支票的，”她踌躇着，不知道该不该回头看一眼Sam，“也许？”她不确定地补了一句，在那酒保尖叫着报警前和Sam一起逃离了酒吧。

他们沉默着跑出酒吧的门，Sam抿紧了嘴巴，一声不响地盯着Dean青了一块的嘴角，他气愤地回想是哪个混账家伙揍了Dean的脸，他该双倍地揍回去，最好打歪那混球的脸。“Son of a bitch。”Dean小声地骂了一句，他们两不知怎地绕进了一个废弃的修理厂。Sam警惕地环绕四周，从资料看那个波西卡奥是个纯粹的神经病，他喜欢玩弄猎物的心智，诱使他们爆发出情绪的阴暗面，对自己心爱的人说出些混蛋得不能再混蛋的话，就像他和Dean。那该死的神经病神会坐下来好好观赏那些因日常琐事而起的闹剧，在他的操控下人们会敏感异常，他们明确地感受到自己的不对劲，但是就只能沉溺在责怪对方和无休止地发怒里无法回头，Sam愧疚地瞟了一眼Dean，他的姐姐也在看他，眼神柔软又陌生得让人心痛。Dean飞快地转开目光，嘴角的青肿抽搐着发疼。远处的一辆废旧汽车里传来喀拉一声响，两个人几乎是本能地从衣服里抽出枪和恶魔之刃，背靠背地站在一起。

“多么默契，多么默契的兄弟啊。”一个软绵绵的声音飘忽着传过来，而Dean莫名其妙地感觉那声音有点儿熟悉。

一张苍白的尖脸从扭曲变形的车后盖后头伸出来，脖子上一个脏兮兮的领结——是刚才那个满脸发青的酒保，Dean握紧了恶魔刃咆哮着，几乎就要冲上去直接刺死那家伙。天知道他在她的酒里加了什么，Dean恐怖地想，上帝保佑别是像塞壬那样用口水控制人心智的恶心生物，她不想再一次眼睁睁地看着自己的刀划在Sam脖子上，那太可怕了。“惊喜见到我吗，Dean？看看你，多美啊。”他坐在一辆破车上，摇头晃脑地咏叹着，仿佛在欣赏自己的作品，“我的演技是不是很好？看看你，还说‘我们会寄来支票的。’我们都知道你不会的，Dean，你会把这些事儿统统忘到脑后，然后和你的弟弟来个黏糊糊的拥抱，假装一切都过去了。可是你们都知道事实上没有，对不对？下一次你们再遇到像我这样的，也许就会拔出你们的刀砍掉对方的脑袋了。然后呢，我猜，你们就会抱着自己兄弟血糊糊的尸体哭上那么几天，最后变成一个没有灵魂的酒鬼——”他晃着瘦瘦的腿，摆出一副做作而戏剧性的表情。

“哦对了，知道我为什么这么富有编剧的天赋吗？因为我看电视剧，所以我明白一个道理——”他打了个响指，一阵尖锐的疼痛在Dean的左腿处炸开，她一下失去重心摔在地上，张着嘴巴却叫不出声。刺骨的恐惧自Sam的脊椎底部升起，他被一股不可抗的力量推着摔到一根水泥柱子上，胸口处压着一只无形的野兽，让他喘不过气来：

“D••••••Dean！”他嘶声喊道，手里的枪脱离他的掌控，飞到波西卡奥的手里。他疯狂地挣扎着想要靠近Dean，脸庞苍白，额角冒汗的Dean，表情痛苦的Dean，他的哥哥Dean，Dean，Dean，Dean。

“——反派死于话多。”他慢条斯理地说完，咧开一个白得发亮的笑容：“所以我就先下手为强咯。”他走到Dean身边，小声地在她耳边上吹气一样地说：“其实我有点儿后悔，如果我扭断你弟弟的腿，我就能欣赏到你——我最得意的作品之一—痛苦的表情，相信我，那表情可比现在这个痛苦多了，你说我要不要这么干，嗯？”他无辜地笑着，亲昵地为Dean拂去眼睫毛边上的头发。“你他妈敢！”Dean怒吼着，她摸索着恶魔之刃，一字一句地威胁：“你如果敢那么干，我发誓，我会剥了你的皮，然后挖了你的眼珠子——”

“唧唧歪歪，唧唧歪歪。”波西卡奥失望地长叹一声直起身子，冲Sam笑了一下：

“看起来我们会有很多可聊的，”他蓝绿色的眼珠子闪闪发亮，“你说对吗，Sam？”


	9. Chapter 9

09  
  
Winchester家训之四，勇敢起来，因为你没有退路，永远没有。  
  
                                                                                                                                                                    ——NOBODY  
  
  
有时候Dean真希望自己能做个普通人。  
  
操他的，他知道那听起来任性又矫情，像个磨磨唧唧的小女孩儿或者别的什么。他和别人不一样，自从他的名字后边被冠以Winchester这一姓氏就注定了，他不是个普通人，也没法成为一个普通人。只是Winchester家的人从来不相信什么命运，见鬼，命运女神他们也不是没有见过（不得不说那妞一本正经的文职模样真是挺辣的）。只是Dean从一开始就没有回头路可以走了，从他的父母相遇相爱的那一刻起，从他被生下来的那一刻起，从Mary被烧死那一刻起，从他从John手里接过熟睡的Sam那一刻起，Dean就只能背负起所有的所有，然后向前走，向前走。  
  
他没法逃离那个，永远不成，但Sam或许可以。也许在另一个平行世界里Sam在十三岁的时候第一次亲吻女生，十七岁的时候从商店里偷避孕套，十九岁的时候安安稳稳地上大学，娶一个深色头发的漂亮女人，生好几打孩子，那些像他们爸爸一样留着古怪发型的小小子和小姑娘会尖叫着在他的院子里疯跑，而Sam在旁边摆出他的婊子脸驱赶推销煎锅的售货员。  
  
腿骨上的刺痛把她从长出小肚子和大胡子的Sam的幻想里拉回到现实，血淋淋的现实。她费劲儿地眨巴掉眼睫毛边上粘稠的血液，那闻起来像是她自己的。她的眼睛有些无法对焦，额头上破了个口子，不算深，看起来她一时半会儿还死不掉。  
  
那个古里古怪的神经病波西卡奥正像只臭鼬一样翘着小腿绕着Sam跑来跑去，声音掺了烤过头的棉花糖般黏腻：“事实上你有选择话题的自由权，Sam，但是你看起来不怎么愿意开口。不得不说，比起你哥哥我没那么喜欢你，但是别难过，我也很喜欢你啦。天哪，你们两个真是我猎捕过最有意思的猎物。平常情况下我只需要简单地交换一下夫妇两的性别——”他打了个闷闷的响指，呲着牙发出一声毫无意义的气音，眼睛傻兮兮地瞪大，“然后我再在他们的脑子里动点儿手脚。然后嘛，你明白的，我就只需要买好爆米花，加点儿盐，然后舒舒服服地坐下看好戏，那可真是比电视剧精彩多了。其实有时候猎物们搞出来的情节比电视剧还要狗血。因为，你知道，他们甚至能因为一盘意大利面吵起来。但是你知道精髓在于哪儿吗？真实，那是重点Sam，你得好好记着。”波西卡奥苍白的尖脸扭曲了一下，看起来像是个笑容。  
  
“而你们，Winchester兄弟。老天，你们两小伙子可比你们自己想象得要出名得多。当初给你们施我的小小魔术的时候，那着实——着实让我非常地伤脑筋。我没法交换你们两的性别，因为那毫无意义。而交换灵魂？那样不够抓马，我是个抓马的人，你懂我意思吗？”他的眼睛里闪现着热忱的光芒，让Sam感到由心而发的恶心：“滚你的蛋。”他言简意赅地回答，威胁性质地挣扎了一下。波西卡奥向他投来一个责怪的眼神，假装没有听见Sam的话，“所以呢，我就对Dean，”他转过身来，展露出一个黏糊糊的笑容，“用了点儿我的小把戏。”Dean虚弱又凶狠地冲他啐了一口，右手一点一点滑进衣袋里找她的手机。波西卡奥拧起眉毛，走过来一脚踩住Dean的手指头，她听到自己的指骨发出嘎啦嘎啦的脆响，Dean脸色惨白地仰起脑袋，额角亮晶晶的都是汗水，她没有喊叫，她不愿喊叫。  
  
“你看看，Sam，你看看她，从来都那么固执。我猜做Dean Winchester的兄弟不是个美差吧？那么多的不信任，那么多的背叛，那么多，那么多的小秘密，而她不是那么地乐意分享，对不对？而你心里清楚，亲爱的小Sammy，Dean会把那些秘密和她总是皱着的眉毛还有破皮衣一起带进坟墓的，你知道那个，不是吗？”  
  
他故作惋惜地摇头叹气，继续絮絮叨叨：“我只是没想到我所有的小把戏都只在你一个人身上起作用了，Sam，你姐姐还真是能忍不是吗？‘让我们在这儿把话说清楚’还有‘我会走的’，你可真不是个贴心的弟弟，对不对？哦我真是个天才的编剧，你说对不对？”他疯疯癫癫地笑起来，捂着他几乎虚无的胃哈哈大笑。此时Dean的眼前一片模糊的血色，她抹了一把额头，血还在流，一点儿停下的意思都没有。她努力撑起自己环顾四周搜寻铁质的撬棍什么的，她得把那玩意儿捅进这个波西卡奥的眼珠子里，两边眼珠子各来四次，然后再捅穿他的喉咙，但她会留着那条让人恨不得扯下来的舌头，好让他在炼狱里头继续唧唧歪歪，没准炼狱里那些恶心的生物会因为那个再死一次。她不着边际而恍惚地想着，波西卡奥的声音仿佛只无形的大手血肉模糊地在她太阳穴内握紧拳头又松开，激起一阵又一阵重击般的疼痛，有些繁杂而惊慌的情绪从她心底膨胀开来，不安地压紧她的气管，Dean的呼吸变得粗重而困难起来，波西卡奥听起来很靠近某些东西了，某些她永远不希望Sam知道的东西。  
  
好吧，她该死地撒谎了，她对Sam撒了很多很多谎，同时也试图骗过她自己。天知道她多想用些蹩脚的谎言加上点儿劣质威士忌就把所有的真实掩盖下去，但她也清楚地明白自己没法儿那么做。那些沉甸甸的过往拖累着Dean的躯壳和灵魂，有时候她真恨自己，大多数时候她会将那些没来由的恨意压进圣水里，然后对准恶魔们的眼皮浇下去，只是那除了换来恶魔们撕心裂肺的狂呼乱叫和愈发毒辣的诅咒外什么也没有。几束毛茸茸的头发支到她鼻子旁边，Dean试图用呼气来把它们赶跑，这些乱糟糟的头发丝儿在这时不应该来捣乱的，这一切都已经够悲惨了，Dean不想要再空出脑子去思考怎么照管她一夜之间疯长起来的头发了。  
  
等等，她的头发？Dean挣扎着伸出手摸到自己耳边几根细细的铁夹子。她还记得Sam靠在她身边认真地为她夹起头发时那双清澈的绿眼睛，和自己的那么像，又该死地天差地别。而自己弟弟身上那股让人别扭的清新味儿——Dean怀疑那是他新买的须后水——塞满了她整个鼻腔，气氛诡异又柔软，让人想要——想要接吻。  
  
操他的，那永远不会发生，也不可能发生。  
  
她拔下那些夹子，连着好几根头发一起凶狠地扯下来，她的头皮嚎叫着，尖锐的疼痛传到她的脑子里。而Sam显然是注意到了Dean的动作，他镇定地吞咽了一下，摆出他的招牌婊子脸：“你错了，波西卡奥，”Sam挑着眉毛，“你的编剧烂透了，我是说，没人会掏钱看，如果甚至有公司会傻到让这剧开播的话。”他抬高下巴，脑子里血淋淋的全是刚才的Dean，她脖子上的血管因疼痛而凸出，胸口起伏剧烈无比，像是要把肺叶里每一个单层小囊泡里的每一寸氧气都压榨干净。她握紧发夹的手此时青肿着，半张脸上满是扎眼的红色，他的眼睛因为这幅场景而刺痛，一如他紧紧皱缩的心脏。兴许是Winchester家的人对疼痛早已麻木，那种足以驱使人步入疯狂的酸涩填满了Sam，从脚趾头到头发稍，组成他的每一个原子都在因为Dean此刻吃力地从地上爬起来时那惨白的脸颊而嘶吼。  
  
而他只能更卖力地摆出婊子脸加强版，尽他所能地吸引那该死的神的注意力：  
  
“你知道吗波西卡奥，你不是第一个玩儿这种把戏的神。是的，我中了你的招，可是真可惜，你所鼓吹的真实正是建立在你虚假的魔咒之上，其实那些真正的狗血戏码你并没看到多少不对吗？你所看到的只是你自己作为一个彻彻底底的失败者在千百年的孤身一人中无尽的意淫，我可怜你，波西卡奥，为了那个我可怜你。”  
  
“有趣啊，Sammy，你比我想象的要有趣。”波西卡奥的眼睛在夜色里亮得不像话，他呲出一口乱七八糟的白牙，脏兮兮的领结顶到下巴颏上，“你知道你姐姐对你隐瞒的最重要的一件事儿是什么吗？唔，真是个肮脏的小秘密，那么肮脏，那么见不得人。她爱你，哦是的她爱你，这么地爱你以致于她一直不敢告诉你，别误解我，我说的可不是那种简简单单的爱，我想我在说什么你们两一定都心知肚——”  
  
“嘿蠢货，”Dean故作轻松的声音在波西卡奥脖子后头响起，“我猜你大概得闭一下嘴了。”波西卡奥咆哮着回头，发夹扎进他眼睛里时他发出一声凄厉的长嚎，诡异的红光从他身体内部喷射出来，Dean干脆利落地扎进另一根发夹，哦，更准确的来说，是另一把发夹。  
  
波西卡奥死得轻巧得让人心生疑惑，但介于Dean脸上的血污和诡异地扭曲着的小腿都恢复了原样，Sam只是简单地在波西卡奥的尸体上打进了整整一弹夹的子弹后就跟着Dean离开了那个阴森森的停车场。他们奔跑的时候Dean的长发慢慢缩回去，胡茬从他脸颊的皮肤底下刺出来：“你还好吗，Dean？”Sam跑到Impala的一边冲Dean大声吼道，好像他的耳朵出问题了似的，Dean先是投过去一个不满的眼神，警惕地浑身上下摸了一遍，最后他用一种让Sam浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的诡异眼神瞟了Sam一眼，背过身去不知道干了什么——唔，Sam猜想他知道Dean在干什么，他只是不愿意去具体思考那事儿。Dean转过身来的时候脸上带着笑容——兄弟两人吵完架后假装和好的那种笑容：  
  
“Yeah，”他满意地咂咂嘴，“不能更好了，伙计。”他看起来完全变回来了，他用两人熟悉的那种尴尬表情仓促地冲Sam眨了眨眼睛，把自己塞进驾驶座里。Sam急吼吼地拉开车门坐进去，肩膀却卡在车门顶上动弹不得，老天，这里还能更扯淡一点儿吗，他在这辆车上长大，从一个包尿布的小婴儿长成六英尺的男人，但是他现在他妈的卡在了车门上，进不去也出不来。Dean翻了个白眼，伸出手勾住Sam的脖子，整个身体向他倾过去，他咕咕哝哝地说着些什么，类似于傻蛋或者没脑子之类的，他另一只手温柔地向下压Sam的肩膀，整个手掌护住他的脸和头发把他揽过自己的方向，Sam为那双认真而柔软的绿眼睛感到该死的口干舌燥，天杀的，他也爱Dean，那么那么地爱他——  
  
而此时他们应该接吻。  
  
在Dean把Sam从卡在车门里事件里解救出来的下一秒Sam凑过来吻了Dean，不是用吻姑娘那种方式，而是用一种熟稔而青涩的方式，仿佛那是某些刻印在他们皮肉骨血里的浑然天成的东西。Dean在一开始的僵硬过后显然也开始享受这个吻，他们火辣地舔着彼此的牙龈，Dean嘴里还残留着血的味道，而那让Sam有点儿被撩拨起来了。见鬼，距离两个人的上一次419都有段日子了，而现在Impala里的气氛显然已经一发不可收拾。在Sam脱光Dean把他按到自己的阴茎上前他放开自己的哥哥，虚弱地喘着气说：“我们得回去，Dean。”他坚定地说，“回去。”  
  
Dean的耳尖发红，他缩回驾驶座上，手指颤抖着握紧方向盘，“没错，”他假装自己笑了一下，“你说的没错。”  
  
当他们相互推搡着回到旅馆时Sam早就硬得发疼，他凑在Dean耳朵边小声地问了一句：“Dean，你还 _穿着_ 你的••••••？”他没说出那个词儿，因为他现在完全不想被一个结实的拳头揍到自己鼻子上，Dean的脸红得像要烧起来一样，他怒吼着推了Sam一把：“闭上你的嘴，混账，不然我要揍你了。”他示威性质地挥舞了一下自己的拳头，脸上那副凶狠的表情在Sam凑过来给他另一个吻时消失得无影无踪，他们交换着彼此赖以生存的一切，Sam把他的兄弟抱得那么紧，仿佛要把他融进自己的身体里，他们两离得还有些远，太远了，导致Dean的面孔在他眼中模糊得可怕。他在Dean身前跪下来，缓慢地拉开他的拉链，在Sam的鼻尖碰到Dean的勃起时两个人都小小地惊呼了一声，那接触太过于真实，以致于Sam自己都吓了一跳。这一切对于Dean来说都太过头了，他是说，变成一个女人，被一个神经病语言暴力，然后变回男人，和自己的弟弟接吻，而现在Sam要给他口交——太过头了，他觉得自己的脑子完全没办法处理这混乱至极的一切，哦操他的，他超脱地闭上眼睛，这个世界疯了。  
  
Sam先是把Dean的前端含进嘴里，用舌苔挤压他敏感的龟头，Dean发出一声溺水者般微弱而绝望的抽气声，他控制着自己的手不让它埋进Sam的长头发里，也控制着自己的腰胯别像个饥渴的小婊子一样摇晃着恳求更多。Sam被浓厚的Dean的气味所包围，他努力放松自己的咽喉，尽可能地把Dean整个儿吞进嘴里。而那从Dean嘴里挤出一声尖叫般的呻吟，他反复叫着Sam的名字，手指深深插入Sam的头发里，混合了呻吟和咒骂的喘息从他口中倾泻而出。他没能坚持多久，你不能为此责怪一个头一次得到自己弟弟口交——虽然他不是很情愿承认，但事实是那大概是Dean有生以来得到的最棒的一次口交。他是说，看着Sam平日里那张总是唧唧歪歪地婊个不停的嘴吓人地天赋异禀地吸着他的阴茎，那条叫人着脑的舌头湿热地操他的马眼，就算是Dean那也太可怕了。他在射之前匆忙地抽出来，Sam猝不及防地张开嘴，牙齿刮到了一点儿，Dean压低嗓子尖叫一声，快速地撸了几把射在自己手心里。他犹豫着蹲下身体，用一种羞惭的姿势脱下裤子，在Sam的抗议下把自己弟弟勃起后大得可怕的老二夹进腿间，他指着Sam，严厉地说：  
  
“别想操我的屁股，”他说。而Sam摆出那副狗狗眼加婊子脸的奇葩表情不声不响地看着他，哦，好吧，操他的，他投降，“至少不是今天。”他大发慈悲地补了一句。骑在他老弟的阴茎上满脸通红地前后磨蹭，Sam在高潮前浑身抽搐着抱住Dean，亲吻他的嘴唇，在他耳朵边说些腻乎乎的，由Sammy Girl人格想出来的娘唧唧的话，一些关乎爱的话。  
  
当Sam射在Dean大腿间时，Dean绝望地想：  
  
“天啊，老天啊，”他想，“我他妈把一切都搞砸了。”  
  
完事儿后Dean烧掉了他的内衣，他拒绝承认在Sam伏在他腿间试图吸出他的灵魂来时自己穿着那玩意儿。Sam黏糊糊地拽着他躺到自己那张床上，两人手里都拿着杯威士忌。Sam不怎么喝那个，只是Dean很确定两个人此时都需要这个。  
  
“阴茎万岁（ _For penis_ 。）”Sam严肃地举起酒杯，Dean懒洋洋地和他碰杯，发出清脆的声音，“Yeah，”他的表情有点儿僵硬，但他只是赞同道，“阴茎万岁（ _For Penis）_ 。”  
  
  
  
END.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
